


Grip

by evangelinerose



Series: Draco One Shots & Drabbles [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelinerose/pseuds/evangelinerose
Summary: Prompts: (jealousy) + (”I hate that I need you around to feel safe. Because what if one day, I lose you?”)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Female Reader, Draco Malfoy/Reader
Series: Draco One Shots & Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1427173
Kudos: 44





	Grip

“I hate that I need you around to feel safe,” she had said, looking at him with worry plain in her eyes. “Because what if one day, I lose you?”

“You shouldn’t feel that way,” he had mumbled. “You’re not safe with me.”

“I can’t lose you,” she had replied, touching his face and biting her lip. “Isn’t there a way out? Why do you have to do this? It isn’t fair.”

“I don’t have a choice,” he had whispered hoarsely. He remembered that he had sighed and closed his eyes at her touch. “He’ll kill me. He’ll kill my family. He’d kill you too. I’m the opposite of safe for you.”

He had known it was only right that he tried to warn her off, however weakly he had done it. At least he had tried, because the larger part of him hadn’t wanted to say it at all. Draco Malfoy was selfish, and he still wanted her more than anything. Which was why he had been relieved when she had replied:

“But I love you, Draco.”

And he had loved her. Oh, how he’d loved her.

But she had been wrong. It wasn’t her that was going to lose him. He had lost _her_. She had finally understood what being with him meant. After enough time, she had eventually seemed to realize the fact that they couldn’t be together. He had been hoping, rather wildly, that maybe she wouldn’t see it. But she had. It was a war, and they were on opposite sides. 

And while Draco did feel relief that he wouldn’t be dragging her into anything more dangerous than the average person in the midst of this horrible chaos, the selfish part of him wanted to beg her not to go.

But he _had_ let her go, without a fight, months and months ago, and now he was back at this wretched school for his final year, and it was January, and he was watching her walk into the Great Hall on the arm of someone else.

For a moment, their eyes locked across the room.

He wished she would extract herself from the other boy’s arm and come running over to him in the middle of breakfast, consequences be damned. He wished he could kiss her. He wished that he could hex that tosser she was with.

He wished that he could just have her back.

But then the moment was over, and she was already looking away, and her grip on the arm of the other boy tightened.


End file.
